The Biker Finds A Rose
by Cat Lea Takersdarkone
Summary: This Sons of Anarchy story will follow after the end of season 4. This story is about Happy & Harley-Quinn Rose. She is the daughter of the Nomad President Quinn. As they try to find out if there is more to their lives than just killing for the Club. And if there is more will one push the other to the breaking point.
1. Chapter 1

"The Biker Finds A Rose" by Cat Lea

Disclaimer: First of all I own nothing except for the Original Characters in this story which so far there is a few. The main Original Character who belongs to me is Harley-Quinn Rose. Sons of Anarchy and the Characters belong to the Genius Mr. Sutter and the wonderful actors who play them.

Author Notes: This is an SOA story that is set some time after Season 4 end. Most of this one will follow storylines already set but will be have a little of my own history for some of the characters too so that it follows my own storyline.

Chapter One

Tig comes out of his bathroom after a shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and heads into his bedroom so that he can get dressed before the guys come over to meet up so they can go and do what they have too. Just as he walks passed his phone it starts to ring. He picks it up from the dresser where he had laid it when he emptied his pockets when he got in before heading to the shower. He reaches down picking it up and glancing at it as he turns it on, already knowing who is calling him and why even if he hadn't looked to see. As he does this he walks over to his closet and starts pulling out things to wear. As soon as the phone comes on the man on the other end starts to talk without even saying hello.

"Damn it Tig, tell me you are walking out your door or that you are already gone please? I don't want her getting out and not having anyone there to meet her. I can't believe today of all days this fucking shit has to be happening. We fucking should have come in last night but now I will be lucky if I make it by tonight or even the early morning."

"Shit brother, take a damn chill pill and let me finish dressing in less you want me picking her up naked. I mean I can always do that but something tells me I would get busted on the way over. And that you would also have a problem with me picking up that little girl of yours that way. I told you I needed to shower really bad and that it would be a few before the guys who are going with can get here. You know Jax has us on a no one gets to travel alone right now till we figure out how to handle this shit that is going on with the One Niners."

"I know that and I do want you all safe but I just don't want her getting out and not finding anyone there. Hell with that damn kid of mine she might decide to walk to Charming or hitch hike there."

"And if you give me a few minutes to dress she won't be getting out and not having someone there. I got a few of the guys to go with me and if I get dressed they should be here by the time I am done."

"Yeah okay Tig it just I feel I am letting her down again. I should have been there to pick her up myself. I let her down too many times as it is in her life."

Tig is getting dress as he talks and is frowning at what his fellow club brother is thinking.

"Quinn you aren't letting her down, you couldn't help the weather and that you are having bike troubles. She will understand, shit she is laid back about things like you Brother. Now if it was the other one you had that would be a different story."

"Yeah I know that this one is like me. Hell sometimes I wish she was more like her Mother and Sister. If she was maybe she wouldn't be where she's at in life or maybe I should have stepped in and put a stop to it when it started."

"Now stop Quinn you know she is what she is because it's who she is. And if you would have tried to stop her it wouldn't have worked anyway she still would be doing what she does it what she needs. Hell if she was a boy child she would be riding right alongside of you and would be totally in the club completely and doing a lot of the same shit too."

"Hell I know that Tig but she's not a boy yet she more into things than a lot of the Sons of Sons. And before you say it I know that is what makes her good at what she does. Too damn good sometimes and if she not careful one of these days she will go down for that instead of the shit she has. And then we are going to lose her completely."

"Well than my friend tell her she can't do what she was doing before she went away. But not sure she won't take your head off and do it any way. After all you, me, Max, and Kozik taught her what she knows when she as a kid riding with you because your old lady couldn't handle the fact she was too damn much like you."

"Fuck I know that not that any of us would have thought she be so good at what she does. Hell Tig we only taught her for her own safety. And maybe I won't have to because maybe she won't even want to get back into doing it. After all look at what it cost her this time around to say what it could have cost her."

"Yeah you can keep on believing that one Quinn but we both know if it's up to her she will be back into it with both feet or I should say hands. Hey did you tell her about Kozik getting blown up when you talked to her a few weeks ago?"

"No I didn't Tig, because I figured that one was best for when I was face to face with her so that I could be there to comfort her if she will let me. But knowing her she will just put it away like she does everything else and hide what she is feeling. And as much as he drove us nuts he was like a big brother to her and I didn't think telling her he got blown up over the phone was a good idea."

"That's true with her you never know where that could have pushed her. And being where she was, it was best you waited."

Tig is sliding on his shoes just as someone knocks on his door. He grabs his brush brings it through his hair as he heads for the door. He opens it up to see that his three brothers that are going with are there now. They are Chibs the Sergeant-at-Arms, Juice the Intelligent Officer, and the last man is Happy the clubs Enforcer. Chibs has come to the door while Juice and Happy waited on their motorcycles. Tig nods ok at Chibs who heads back to his motorcycle. Tig tosses his brush on the counter and grabs his keys heading out and closing and locking the door.

"Ok they are here now and we will be heading out to get her."

"Thanks Tig. Shit I didn't even think to ask who you were taking or if they know anything about her or what she does?"

"Actually only one that knows her at all is Chibs but I am not even sure if he knows what she does. I mean shit does my new President even know being it's been two years plus since she has been gone and he only been in control what about six months now?"

"Yes I know that Jax does know who and what she is Tig. Actually he knows her a bit from her when she was in her wild days too when I was with Tacoma."

"Shit my friend when did she stop having those wild days because when I talked to her last before I went away for fourteen months she was still having them even where she was at to say nothing of what she handled while we were inside?"

This makes both men laugh as they both know that the girl they are talking about will always be on the wild side at times. Tig walks over to his bike and gets on it starting it up but sits back to finish talking.

"Yeah that is true Tig now that she does get from her Mother side at least when she was younger. And she gets her looks from her Mom too with that damn hair of hers. And Tig my friend we will finally be finding out just what she did do that got her the extra time."

"Well I still say she gets a lot of what she is from you old man. At least all the important things about her but don't worry I won't be telling anyone anything about her."

"Tig than get your ass moving and please hurry I really don't want her alone standing outside of Stockton Prison when she gets out. And when you get her give me a call before you start heading back to Charming so I can talk to her for a few minutes. I have got a real need to just hear her voice and hear that she made it out of that hole and is safe."

"I will do that just as soon as I have her. Now try and relax and leave Giant alone so he can get your bike running so you can get here tonight and see her."

"I will try Tig and thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Tig and Quinn both hang up the phone. Tig sticks his phone into his pocket and looks over at the three men with him and smiles a bit as he puts his helmet on and then starts to pull his bike out and head toward the highway. All four of them are wearing their Sons of Anarchy cuts and look good. He glances at his watch and sighs knowing that they are going to have to move their asses or Quinn will be right and they won't make it before she gets out. He pulls out onto the highway with Chibs next to him and Juice and Happy riding right behind them. Tig takes off and the rest move to keep up. All four men know where they are heading but only Tig knows everything as to who they are picking up and why they are going where they are going or so he thinks. Chibs does know everything too but that is because he was sent to go with Tig by Jax who told him who they were picking up and what she is to the club other than family to a brother. Chibs was also sent with to watch out over her till she was in Charming and at the Club House. Jax has his own reasons that he needs to talk to her before her Father gets to town later tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

"The Biker Finds A Rose" by Cat Lea

Disclaimer: First of all I own nothing except for the Original Characters in this story which so far there is a few. The main Original Character who belongs to me is Harley-Quinn Rose. Sons of Anarchy and the Characters belong to the Genius Mr. Sutter and the wonderful actors who play them.

Author Notes: This is an SOA story that is set some time after Season 4 end. Most of this one will follow storylines already set but will be have a little of my own history for some of the characters too so that it follows my own storyline.

Chapter Two

As Harley-Quinn Rose is sitting in her cell in the woman's part of Stockton Prison with her I-pod in her lap her headphones in her ears and her eyes closed leaning back on the wall of her bunk trying to stay calm till her release. She has blocked out the outside world for a few minutes just hoping to get out of there soon before anything can happen to stop her release. Her cellmate Gabriella Alvarez walks in stopping to stand in the door way watching her and shaking her head. She reaches out and kicks the bottom of Harley-Quinn bunk to get her attention. Harley-Quinn opens her eyes and smile pulling the head phones from her ears at the same time turning off the I-pod. She slides her feet up and under her. Gabriella walks on into the cell all the way and sits down on the bunk next to Harley-Quinn smiling and happy her cell mate is getting out of there but wishing it was her. Harley-Quinn smiles back because she can see in Gabriella eyes that she wishes it was her turn to get out.

"Before you know it your eight months will be over. The last couple of months all ways go by the fastest I think."

"I hope you are right Harley because I just want to get out of here and back to Lodi. Oh and you better not forget after you get out of here to go and find my Uncle Marcus in a few days like you promised me that you would do. Because I told him to look out for you that you promised to go and look him up."

"I will try and remember Gabriella to do that before I head out of California but I don't know how long I will be staying. Though who knows I might be staying longer than I want too even."

"Good because after all he would really like to thank you for what you did for me. If it hadn't been for you I would have been dead in here before the first week was out when I came in here. Plus if you hadn't over heard what that cunt was planning I would have been hurt or dead earlier this week instead of her slipping and falling breaking her neck while she was mopping the bathrooms."

Harley-Quinn looks at Gabriella and in a cold and emotionless voice.

"Poor dear you just have to really watch your footing when you are mopping because falling on your mop handle might just make you dead. Like really dead."

"Harley-Quinn you are nuts girl but thank you either way. And I am sorry the bitches whore got you with that shiv. And I promise she will be taken care of once she gets out of the hole because the Mayans will take care of her a promise my brother makes to you."

"Shit don't worry about it, it will heal and just be another reminder to make me be a lot more careful around people who don't like me. I am just pissed she fucked up my tattoo and hope I can find someone to fix it."

Gabriella laughs and shakes her head looking at Harley-Quinn who just shrugs her eyes not showing any of what she is feeling which includes the pain where she was stabbed just below the shoulder blade on the right side of her back earlier this week with a shiv made from a brush handle.

"Just make sure you go and find him he's got something he wants to give you anyway. Plus he might even know a guy or two that can get your motor running again. Or at the very least maybe fix your tattoo."

"I will find him because I am sure my Dad's club brothers that live in Charming can help me there. Being the Sons and Mayans are on friendly terms right now I am sure someone could help me hook up with him. But the motor running again I think I will find me a Son to do that for me before the night is out and hopefully for a few days till I know if I am leaving California or not."

"Damn girl I bet you will too just make sure he hot and sexy. I know the Charming Sons have a few of them from being around before I ended up in here. But don't tell my Uncle that I said that because he would kick my ass because wants me with one of his soldiers when I get out of here. He very much believes that I should be an old lady of a Mayan only though who knows what will happen."

This causes Harley-Quinn to laugh.

"Shit girl show me a man in a cut that's not just that hot and sexy. And I wouldn't tell you Uncle anything. Plus his soldier is pretty hot and sexy too from what I seen when they were visiting you a few weeks back."

"Yeah he is pretty hot and sexy so we will see. So what about your old man I mean I know he is the President of the Sons of Anarchy Nomads what his VP look like? And does he want you to be an old lady for a Son?"

"Giant is his VP and hot as hell but his wife is a bad ass bitch that would cut me to pieces and bury me under her rose bushes. So I am so not going there not even to get my motors running again. And my Dad, he and I both know someday if I settle it will be with a biker. Whether it's a Son or not who knows depends on if there is one out there that can handle me. And can keep me coming back to him."

This causes both women to break into a fit of laughter. Just than Jake Connors a guard comes to the cell door and looks in at them with a little frown. Harley-Quinn looks up at him waiting to see what he wants. The guard looks at her and talks as he tosses her a plastic bag to put her stuff in.

"Pack it up Harley-Quinn in less you want to stay around a while longer. Because it your lucky day looks like they can't pin Mo's death on you or anyone. Doc says she slipped and broke her neck for real by landing on the mop handle. And being you didn't start anything or even swing on Barbie after she shanked you guess you're in the clear. It's time for you to find a new home 'til you screw up and come back to us. Which personally I am sure you will be doing one day soon."

"Fuck not going to happen Connors I won't be revisiting Stockton. I did my time and now it's time for me to go be a model citizen. I want out, two plus years was enough for me and I miss my family plus have this need to make sure they are all alright."

Harley-Quinn and Gabriella both side off the bunk. Harley-Quinn picks up the bag and hands it back to Connors. He looks at her with a raised eye.

"What you not planning on taking your shit with you?"

"I am only taking the important things with me the rest I gave to Gabriella and Nat."

"Ok and what are the important things you are taking with you Harley-Quinn?"

Harley leans under the top bunk and pulls the couple picture off the wall and picks up her I-pod and head phones. She looks around the room and smile reaching over to grab her smokes off the sink before turning to look at Connors.

"This is all I am taking with me. Pictures of my family and the I-pod that my best friend and adopted big brother gave me. Along with the new vise I picked up in here being I had nothing better to do. The rest I gave away and you guys have the outfit I came in here in along with my wallet and jewelry. So that's all I need to get out of here and all I want to remind me I was in here."

"Ok then say good-bye and let's get you moving so we can get you checked out and out of here so I can go on lunch."

Harley-Quinn turns and smiling hugs Gabriella whispering.

"You make sure you keep close to the girls I told you too and you will be fine. And remember hit before they can."

"I will Harley and you try and stay out of trouble out there. Not sure what you're into but I know it more then I bet anyone knows."

Gabriella whispers back as she hugs Harley-Quinn goodbye.

"You better be very careful and before you know it your time here will be up Gabriella. And I will look up Marcus as soon as I know what I am doing."

"And if you can you best come around when I get out of here in two months After all somewhere down the line like you and I have said Harley-Quinn we need to find some fun and to let our hair down."

"I will do my best to be around or come back around when you get out Gabriella. And who knows maybe we will drive my old man and your Uncles nuts and find us a few guys to get our motors running."

"Shit girl I still bet you do find a biker to get that motor running before this night is out. Maybe you should just do the first one you see."

"Hell maybe I will do that. As long as it not one of the guys I consider family. I hate for my dad to kill one of them before we have time to catch up."

This makes both girls laugh and for the guard to shake his head. Once more the girls hug and then Harley-Quinn turns around and looks at the guard.

"I'm ready whenever you are Connors."

"All right than let's go."

Connors steps back so that Harley-Quinn can walk out of the cell. He walks next to her toward the sign out area. As she goes a few people yell their goodbyes to Harley-Quinn and wish her luck on staying out of prison. Connors stops at the gate to the section and waits to the door is open. He then leads Harley-Quinn on out of the section and waits to move her onward till the gate slams shut. Harley-Quinn flinches a little when it does.

"Maybe you should remember that sound Harley-Quinn so that you don't end up back in here. But I still bet you will be back and for something a lot worst then what you were here this time for."

"Well Connor I guess that we will just have to wait and see then because only time can tell."

"Yeah you're right. Don't forget to visit your PO by the end of the week. And if you are planning on moving away from California you have to get his permission and the courts."

"All right I will do that once I know what I will be doing. I am sure my lawyer will handle anything that needs to be handled legally."

"Good than you can change so you can get out of here. The bag with the clothes you were wearing when you came in here is in the changing room. After that I will take you to the sign out window where you will get whatever you had on you when you came in. After that you will be escorted out of the prison and through the front gates."

"Well that can't happen fast enough for me."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you got into trouble six months after getting here. You would have been out before this. But then Harley-Quinn please do not even think we have not figured out that your troubles somehow gave a message to the Russians in the men's prison. Those very same Russians that shanked Jax Teller a few weeks after he got here and right before your trouble with Katrina started and their troubles with the Russians ended."

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about. Katrina and I had problems they ended and I got time added to my sentence for it. But don't know anything about a Jax Teller."

"Right Harley-Quinn and your old man isn't the President of the Nomad Chapter of the Sons of Anarchy. The same MC that Jax Teller is the Charming Chapters VP of and was doing fourteen months here along with five others for weapon charges which included one Alex Trager who was here to see you before he went into prison?"

"Where they I didn't know that and I didn't realize you meant Jackson Teller who is now the President of the Sons of Anarchy Mother Chapter in Charming. But once again I don't know what you're talking about when you mention their troubles with the Russians. Sorry. And Tig well he like an uncle to me just wanted to check in and make sure I was ok."

"Like I said you will be back. So tell me are you a croweater or one of the scum biker's bitches of an old lady."

As they were talking they have reached the changing rooms. He had just opened the door to let her walk into it when he made his last comment. Harley-Quinn balls her fist but slides it into the pocket of her orange prison coverall. She turns to Connor who takes an involuntary step back and away from her because the look in her eyes is of nothing but cold and dead. She speaks softly but it raises the hairs on his arms and neck with the depth of coldness to it.

"Actually who or what or even if I am anything to the Sons of Anarchy is none of your business or concern. And that would include who my old man is or what he is too. And it would be best for your safety and health to remember that and to watch were you put your nose. Also someday we will meet again away from here and then I might just show you what I am all about. After all I still owe you for my little surprise a few months back."

Before Connors can say anything else to her she walks in the room and closes the door. As she does this she withdrawal her hand from her pocket and flinches her hand open and softly wiping the blood that she caused with the cut from her nails onto the pants leg of the coveralls. After breathing for a few minutes she takes the bag that is lying on the bench and starts to change into the tight black jeans and leather half shirt that she last had on the day she was sentence and brought here to Stockton. She notices that both are a bit looser on her as she lost some weight since being in. She than slides on the three inch stilettos boots before putting her coveralls into the dirty hamper picking up her stuff she was carrying and reopening the door where Connors is waiting for her. He looks her up and down and gulps a little which almost makes her laugh but he doesn't say anything else to her. He then leads her to the sign out room where she passes through a gate by herself to a window. She gives her prison Id to the woman behind the glass and gets her belongings. She moves to a side counter and puts her stuff on and away. She than walks to the other side of the room where there is a gate that leads outside. It is open and the guard who is Martin Lewis is standing on the other side. He walks her down a black top road to the main gate in silence. When they get to the fence on the end he looks up at guard tower and nods for them to open the gate. Once it is open Harley-Quinn walks out of it and with a sigh of relief she is free. The gate closes behind her but Martin notices that there is no one waiting for Harley-Quinn and decides to wait and see who picks her up. He plans on giving her Dad hell for not being here to get her as soon as he can call him. After all Martin has knew Quinn before he went Nomad and is on the pay roll of the Sons of Anarchy and has been for years. He stand there smoking and just watching as Harley-Quinn moves toward the street and leans against a sign sliding her head phones on and turning on the I-pod figuring that something is holding up her Dad but knows he would not leave her to not be picked up. She slides her smokes out of her pocket and lights one before sliding them back in and closes her eyes letting the music and smoke calm her.


End file.
